1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a holder for motor driven tools, especially motor driven diestocks. The holder has support means for supporting the tool against the reaction torque which occurs during operation. The support means is connected with a clamping device which has a spindle and which serves for securing onto a workpiece to be handled.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Holders of this type serve to support the motor driven tools against the reaction torque which occurs during operation. Such motor driven tools are, for example, motor driven diestocks, the die head of which is rotatably driven by an electric motor. This diestock is placed upon the workpiece which is to be handled. Furthermore, at a distance from the end of the workpiece which is to be handled, the holder is supported on the diestock by means of the support means. The clamping device comprises a U-shaped receiving and holding means for the workpiece. One arm of a U-shaped bracket is connected to one arm of the U-shaped receiving and holding means. The other arm of the bracket is provided with a locking or securing device which is embodied as a hook and extends over the other arm of the receiving and holding means of the clamping device in the locking or securing position. The spindle is mounted in the bracket, and can be moved with a clamping part on the arms of the receiving and holding means and the bracket. To clamp the workpiece in position, the securing device must be loosened and the bracket must be swung out about the pivot axis, so that the workpiece can be inserted into the receiving and holding means of the clamping device. As a result of the pivotable bracket and the locking or securing parts, the clamping device is structurally complicated and is not favorable for handling. When the holder is utilized, it is necessary to frequently change workpieces, so that the involved and inconvienent handling of the clamping device is particularly disadvantageous. Furthermore, due to the structurally complicated clamping device, the holder is very heavy. Therefore, the holder is practically as heavy as the diestock in conjunction with which it is generally used. Finally, the clamping device is susceptible to problems since, as a result of the turnings which are produced during operation, the danger very readily exists that the pivotability of the bracket and/or the holding or securing of the bracket on the clamping device are impaired.
An object of the present invention is to design a holder of the aforementioned general type in such a way that, while providing favorable support of the motor driven tool against the reaction torque which occurs, the holder is structurally simple and light weight.